Generally, light sources draw electrical power from a power grid, wherein non-renewable resources provide the majority of the electrical power supplied by the power grid. However, electrical power can be harnessed from renewable resources, such as solar, wind, or water. Typically, it is difficult to efficiently manufacture devices or systems capable of harnessing energy from these renewable resources and storing and supplying the electrical power efficiently, when compared to devices or systems that generate electrical power from non-renewable resources.